


Cherish the Light, Before It Burns Out

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Biting, F/M, Heavy Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mild Blood, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: It's the first night of the Fugue Feast, but Billie isn't interested in the festivities. Against her better judgment she follows Daud as he ventures into the Dunwall Capitol without a partner to cover his back. Little does she know that tonight her future will irreversibly bleed into Daud's, and none can know if the union will be worth it in the end.❌Content warnings: the characters struggle to choose between a parent/child relationship and a lover's relationship. Also, while this isn't an underage fic, Billie is recently 18 so the sexual tension had started and been denied before then. If you're uncomfortable with that, I don't think you'll enjoy this fic.❌
Relationships: Daud/Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. First Time

The Fugue Feast. Billie had never been fond of the bloody holiday. Currently, she hated the Feast because it was impossible to get a good night’s sleep with all the screaming and shouting and moaning of an Empire gone lawless. But there was a deeper layer to her hate. In the past - on the streets - it had meant a desperate scramble for survival as civilians and Overseers alike went on the prowl seeking to rape, torture, and murder their fill of helpless urchins; gorging themselves to hold over their dark desires until they could do it all over again the next year. Humans became monsters. That is, even more monstrous than they normally were. On a few occasions Billie had been too slow to evade capture, but luckily for her (if one could call it luck) none of them had wanted to watch her blood spill out into the gutter until the light faded from her eyes, or to peel her flesh from her body while keeping her alive with sedatives.

Billie shuddered and stood up from where she’d been crouched at her rooftop post, then cast a glance down at the Whaler perched on the terrace below her. Their targets hadn’t come by, which meant another night unpaid. Daud had told her that it was common for the coin flow to stop around the Feast, and that it would happen this year just as it had the last two, as most of the city’s denizens opted to save money and take responsibility for their own crimes. He’d also promised that although she’d only been with them two years, she would still be given paid time off along with the others. A gnawing restlessness had invaded her mind since the Fugue had begun, and she didn’t know if she could take much more of the idleness, so she'd decided to stay on and help Daud with any odd jobs that came their way. She longed to work, to smell blood in the air, to feel the satisfaction of a job well done and to know that she had earned her keep.

And earned another day working alongside Daud.

Daud sighed, then stood and gave her the signal to come down. She blinked next to him and wondered if he looked disappointed under his mask.

“You can go back to the outpost. I’m calling it.”

“Aren’t you coming back too?”

“No. I have some business to tend to.”

There was an awkward silence then Daud blinked away and Billie stayed put. A sinking sense of disappointment clawed at her heart as she watched him flick up to the rooftop where she’d just been. She’d hoped Daud would stay at the outpost; he wasn't the type for wild orgies and had stayed in for every Fugue for which Billie had been present. She wanted to talk to him and ask if there was anything she was doing wrong. He’d been pulling away from her recently, subtly at first but now to the point where he spoke to her even less than he did to the weakest link in their troupe. She was terrified that he could somehow read her thoughts and see the obscene things she’d thought about him in the dark hours of the night, and the guilt that afterwards overtook her when she realized she was thinking those things about a man who for all intents and purposes was acting as her father. It was perhaps a childish thing to fear, but then again Daud was more powerful than all of them. He knew more secrets about the Void and might have skills none of them were aware of.

She had to talk to him before the fear of losing him destroyed her focus; it was already eating away at her like the corrosive whale oil that powered this cursed city.

Billie didn’t know why she followed him that night. She knew she would likely be severely punished if she were discovered, but when she considered that outcome she felt a bland sense of apathy. There was nothing else to do except lie around at the outpost and eat, or fuck Nathaniel: a mute-by-choice Whaler who she knew nothing about but whose cock was able to satisfy her desires when she was craving a cock over something else. But she was tired of Nathaniel, and tired of closing her eyes to imagine that it was Daud biting down on her ear, or Daud grunting as he spilled in her mouth. So she followed him, waiting until she could barely see his shadowy form before beginning her stealthy pursuit.

He traveled deeper into the heart of the city. The clamor of the Empire’s festivities grew until she could barely hear her own thoughts. While passing Holger Square she glanced down only to find that it had become a hotspot of debauchery. Overseers were in and out of uniform, or were in the process of shedding said uniforms. The couples that didn’t care about privacy - of which there were many - were fucking one another on the ground in groups of two or more, mingling with random men and women who wandered in to share in the sin. Her lip curled and she forced herself to tear her eyes away. If she had time she would stop to slaughter all of the hypocritical, zealotus pigs. But Daud was pulling ahead of her and it was beginning to rain, so she pulled her hood closer and picked up the pace.

Finally, Daud blinked into the gaudy courtyard of the Golden Cat then walked inside. Billie cocked a brow behind her mask. On a night when many in the city were willing to lie with the first stranger that came by, why would he pay for sex? Especially since they would be tight on coin until the Feast was over. Maybe he was fulfilling a secret contract? Killing some whore because a woman’s husband had slept with them and commissioned a Whaler in a fit of rage?

Billie searched for a way in and found a cracked window to squeeze through. She could have followed him into the main door but she just couldn’t risk him seeing her. After catching sight of him at the front desk she shuffled onto the ledge and blinked to a lamp so she could hear what he was saying.

“...Katya available? I paid in advance.”

“Ah, yes. Most of the girls took a night off due to slow business but Katya arrived twenty minutes ago and mentioned you. Here, take this key, she’s on floor 2, in room 15. It’s got an open balcony and a steam bath.”

“Thank you,” he said, then went upstairs. Billie slunk back out of the window and made her way up to the roof, counting the balconies until she finally landed on fifteen and noticed that the latticed doors were open and the room was lit.

A woman with a skin tone similar to Billie's - a rarity in Dunwall that unfortunately made them targets for the city's xenophobic population - was applying perfume and prepping the steam bath tub with salts. She was dressed only in a thin robe that was open to reveal her front. Her breasts weren’t large but they were still full and somewhat perky.  _ Like mine,  _ Bille thought. Something clicked and Billie froze, eyes widening behind the mask. This couldn't be a coincidence. 

A knock sounded at the door. The woman pulled the metal restraints from her hair and combed through it with slender fingers, then moved to let Daud in. Billie crept down and found a good hidden angle from the vines to the left. When Daud entered he politely greeted the woman, tipped her generously, then went right for the steamy tub. He pulled off his mask, then his shroud, and then his uniform until he stood only in his underwear. Billie stared, almost losing her grip on the edge of the balcony while she soaked in his heavily scarred body. She’d never even seen his bare chest before; the most she’d ever seen had been his arms when he’d walked around in an undershirt. Before she could finish her observation, Daud had hooked his fingers into his waistband and pulled down his underwear, exposing his pleasingly endowed cock. Billie swore and this time she  _ did  _ lose her grip. Thankfully, neither of them had heard her, and she was able to reposition herself while Daud slipped into the bath.

“Hard, day, huh?” the sex worker teased, shedding her own robe and slipping in to straddle him.

“Hard  _ life, _ ” he sighed as she soaked a cloth and began rubbing it over his chest.

The woman bathed him in silence, and Billie could tell he’d been here many times before. He didn’t have to guide her about what he wanted, and the silence was comfortable rather than awkward. Only then did Billie shift and notice how wet she was; she’d vaguely felt arousal pulsing deep between her legs, but she’d been too distracted by memorizing Daud’s body to truly acknowledge it. She gave in and reached down to rub herself, fighting the shame in favor of lust. She’d never felt this strong of a primal impulse to  _ fuck,  _ and it was driving her mad.

The bath was quick and soon Daud pulled himself up out of the water to rinse. Billie bit her lip to cut off the small gasp before she could let it out. Daud was fully erect now, and even more impressive than before. Panting, Billie upped the intensity of her touch and watched as Daud wasted no time dragging the woman to bed; he didn’t even bother to dry himself. He grabbed a fistful of the woman’s hair and slammed her upper half down into the bed so that her feet still touched the floor, then fetched the vial of oil on the stand and drizzled some down onto himself, to slicken himself even more and ease his entry. Billie whimpered when he reached down to rub his cock against the woman’s cunt and watched the slick spread across her lips. Daud then leaned forward and nuzzled the back of the woman’s head, slowly pushing in to let her adjust.

Billie wasn’t even rubbing herself now, just staring in shock.

_ That was the position that she and Nathaniel always favored. _

She climbed the vines to find a way to see Daud’s face and spotted the perfect vantage point through a sunroof. She was utterly desperate now and this time when she settled down, she slipped her hand beneath her pants and slipped her fingers inside, wishing with an aching pang that it was Daud. He was plowing the woman hard now, slamming into her just the way Billie liked to get it from Nathaniel. Billie moaned and in her distraction her boot slipped. It thumped down against the pane of glass and Billie’s heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t loud but Daud still caught it; he paused and tilted his head up to stare at Billie. She fumbled and whipped her hand up out of her pants then stumbled backwards, finally finding her feet just as she noticed that Daud looked not at all surprised to discover her on the roof.

_ He’d known she was there the whole time. _

Billie didn’t even think, she simply bolted. The realizations she’d made in the past few minutes had not only excited her, they also terrified her. For a while after Daud had accepted her into the Whalers, she’d revered him as a father, much like most of the other gifted orphans he employed off the streets. But soon after she’d started to notice the strength of his arms when he strangled an officer, or how surprisingly soft his masculine hands looked, as he wore gloves any time he sparred and practiced. She’d been torn, conflicted, knowing it was wrong to think of a man as both a father and potential lover, but she couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t even know where the guilt had come from, since in her opinion most morality was simply a set of self righteous rules meant to make one feel more superior than others. All she knew was that she couldn’t risk losing Daud, not after losing Deidre in her younger days. Unfortunately it seemed that now no matter what she chose to do, losing him was inevitable.

Billie was panting heavily when she blinked into the balcony of her shared bedroom, almost gasping from the desperation of her escape. Mordred glanced over at Billie from where the other Whaler was reclined on the mattress, smoking Serkonan tobacco.

“Where the fuck’ve you been? Most of the others already left for the Capitol. And how did the contract go?”

“Didn’t show,” Billie sighed, pulling off her mask and tossing it to the floor. She ignored Mordred’s other question and went downstairs, not stopping until she reached Daud’s bed. It was tucked away in some rubble away from the rest of them, offering him some privacy for whatever activities he got up to when he was alone. Billie sat heavily and pulled off her shroud, then the rest of her top until she was only in her undershirt and uniform trousers. Just as she was folding the top she heard the silent snap of someone blinking into the room; she bit her lip and fought the anxiety clawing at her stomach.

“Back so soon?” she said as he pulled off his mask.

“It’s a bonecharm. Links libido to willpower so if a man wants to be hard, he will be.”

Billie wasn’t a prude by any means but hearing Daud talk about his cock brought some color to her cheeks. Daud was watching her, his face cryptic as always.

“You spied on me and Nathaniel,” she whispered.

“I suppose we’re even then.”

He leaned against his bookshelf and fell silent, waiting for her to continue.

“How long have you been imagining that the prostitute was me?”

“About five months.”

Billie clenched her teeth and ground them together. How could they ever go back to the beginning when they’d both been desiring one another for so long?

“Y-you’re like a father to me.” Billie’s voice cracked and finally Daud’s stoney resolve shattered; pain bent his brow and he dropped his eyes to the floor.

“I should have stopped you from following me, but...some selfish part of me didn’t want to. I’m sorry.”

“Many might say I’m a monster for wanting to fuck my own...father.” She stood up as she said this.

“I’m not your father Billie,” Daud reminded, in a gentler tone than she’d ever heard him use. “But a father isn’t the only thing a man can be.”

Billie didn’t respond with words. Instead she leaned in and nuzzled the spot where Daud’s jaw joined his neck. She inhaled the scent of the salts from his Golden Cat bath and hesitantly pressed her body up against his. Daud stiffened at first, himself conflicted and flipping between viewing Billie as a daughter and a beautiful young woman that he wanted to fuck until she cried.

“If we do this...and you decide you don’t want me as a lover, I won’t hold it against you,” he whispered, and Billie held him tighter. 

“But I’ll hold it against myself,” she said, then lifted her chin to place a kiss at the edge of Daud’s mouth. She loved the fact that Daud was close to her height; it made her feel like she could overtake him if she tried hard enough, although she knew that if she did it would only be him allowing her to do so. Daud slipped a gloved hand up her back and rested it on her nape, then used it to draw her in closer for a much more demanding kiss. His demeanor changed from relaxed to passionate in the blink of an eye, and Billie gasped when she felt his other hand grasp her bicep in a vice-like grip. She would surely bruise later on. Just as she desired.

“Are you su-”

“Daud, stop treating me like a child, I know what the hell I want,” Billie growled. She pulled away and grabbed the front of his uniform to drag him with her down onto the mattress. He started to undo the buttons of his top but Billie smacked his hand away and did it herself; she practically tore it off his shoulders then leaned in to lick a hot stripe over a prominent scar on his collarbone. Daud tensed and Billie paused.

“Don’t,” he warned as he kicked off his boots.

“Why not? They’re beautiful.”

He didn’t answer. Billie moved on to his neck and chose an unscarred spot to suck, bringing her teeth down to draw blood as he struggled out of his pants. As soon as they were off Billie settled down on her back, and waited for Daud to roll over onto her. He did, but there was a dirty smirk stretched across his marked up face.

“Never seen you want this position before.”

“I want to see your face,” Billie whispered. Daud’s smirk softened into something else, something tender and possessive, an expression she’d never seen him wear before. He shifted to let her tighten her legs around him then leaned in to kiss her, but Billie protested.

“Daud,  _ please.  _ We’ve both waited too long, just give it to me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. Daud reached down to guide himself to her entrance while Billie retrieved a small clear vial filled with a pinkish substance and knocked it back before he could ask.

“To avoid a liability in nine months,” she said. Daud’s smirk returned and when she finally laid back he thrusted into her with a hungry desperation. His eyes were wild now at the smell of her arousal, and at the sight of the excited peaks of her nipples. Billie choked out a gasp of pained pleasure. Daud didn’t stop to make sure she was all right, and at that Billie felt a thrill of arousal tingle up her spine. She wanted him to use her, to  _ hurt  _ her, to make her scream his name into the Void as she saw stars. And Daud knew this. He knew her style: he remembered watching Nathaniel bite Billie’s shoulders to draw blood, and then her breasts.

He’d memorized everything.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Daud growled. He grabbed the bedsheets in his fists and snarled down at Billie as he slammed into her as hard as the position allowed, and Billie desperately clawed at his lean, muscled back.

“Harder,” she whimpered. She wanted him to truly let go and give into the brutal power she knew he possessed.

Daud grunted and abruptly pulled away, breaking the grip her legs had on his ass. He shoved her hip to roll her over and then dragged her ass up by her hips so she could get her knees beneath herself.

“Little bitch, trying to boss me around. You can see my face when we're done,” he grumbled. Billie whined and he spanked her hard enough to elicit a shocked squeak, which was saying something since her pain tolerance was quite high. Without hesitation Daud then leaned in and bit her left cheek until he tasted blood, then spanked the bite twice. Billie moaned and pressed back against him, but he didn’t give her what she wanted. He pinched the bite until her skin broke further; she sobbed out his name into the sheets and  _ begged  _ him to fuck her. Only then did he slam back into her, growling out her name like a mantra as he finally gave into his harshest sexual desire. Every manic thrust punched Billie’s breath away until she was sure she would suffocate, but she loved every second of it. All she could think about was Daud, and how much she needed him, and how good his cock felt as it tore into her over and over.  _ This  _ was what she needed to get over that edge, to cum on his cock like she’d imagined so many times before.

_ “B-Billie,”  _ Daud gasped. He stalled and she felt him twitch inside of her, but he only slowed for a few seconds before tightening his grip on her hips and returning to his brutal pace. Billie twisted to watch his face while he came; he was stoic but she could see the sweat dripping down his throat and the tight clench of his jaw defined in the flickering candlelight.

“DAUD!” she cried as he reached down to rub the sensitive pearl nestled between her lips. He shocked her by experimentally pinching, and that was it. The sight of him paired with that new move had Billie ruined, spasming on him harder than she ever remembered clenching down on a man during orgasm. Daud chuckled and leaned down to bite hard on the shell of her ear, drawing blood then nuzzling into it as Billie panted. He gave her only a moment of respite before slipping his hand up from her clit to a nipple, which he twisted until she hissed out a moan of approval. Then his hand was back on her hip and he was hammering into her again; she’d almost forgotten about his constant stamina bonecharm. It was almost too much but she gritted her teeth and walked the tightrope of pleasure and pain, her noises now becoming guttural grunts instead of desperate moans. Daud’s breathing was fast and steady, like a metronome that allowed her to focus through the overstimulation as she lost track of time and her thoughts became hazy. He forced her to cum again, and then again, and  _ again _ until her stomach was cramping and she was gasping out that she needed to stop, she just please needed him to stop. Daud was faring no better: he was shuddering slightly with each thrust and she knew he had to be raw by now.

Daud finally let up and pulled out with a groan. She could feel his seed and her own slick dripping down her legs and onto the mattress; the feeling gave her an intense sense of affection and satisfaction. When Daud’s spent body thumped down next to her she was overcome with a need to be close to him. Tears pricked her eyes and she cursed herself, trying to blink them away before he noticed.

He noticed, of course.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice slightly raw from the gruff noises he’d been crying out for at least the past hour.

“...I can’t lose you, Daud. I can’t.” Billie’s voice trembled and she couldn’t meet his eyes. Now she was a liability, a potential weak link that could risk botching a mission to save him. She felt weak and powerless, but she couldn’t deny the fact any longer.

“You will lose me, Billie. We all lose each other, in the end. But until then, I’ll be here.”

Billie nodded and settled down next to him. She buried her face in his neck and let hot tears fall, anointing him with her love and wondering how many other lovers’ tears had touched Daud’s skin before. But whatever the answer, she didn’t care. Daud was hers now, and she would fiercely defend the bond they’d formed tonight until the time came for her to lose him. 

Although Daud hadn’t said anything about love or affection, Billie had exposed her weakness to him and he had accepted it instead of cutting her out of the Whalers. With him, that was as good an admittance of love as any. Life was cruel, yes, but there were these small moments of light to be cherished, even amongst those whose hearts were blackened by murder after murder of their fellow human beings. Billie fell asleep on Daud’s shoulder while the other assassin studied the stars and the Outsider’s nebulous black eyes passed over them. The god watched their fates weave together in the threads of the universe and regarded it with the empty carelessness of a being who’d seen the story unfold too many times before. He hoped with an apathetic heart that Billie enjoyed these days of light until the next cloud came. Until she lost Daud. 

Whether by her own doing, or to the Outsider himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ♡♡♡


	2. Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've rekindled the flame, but how much longer can it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️HEAVY ANGST in this chapter!!⚠️
> 
> CW // chronic illness
> 
> I cried while writing this and I have no shame. I promise I'll write a lighthearted fic to balance this one out 😭

Billie stared up at the ceiling of the Dreadful Whale as her finger worried the edge of a bonecharm. She felt unsettled; seeing Daud for the first time in the Albarca Baths had affected her more than she’d expected. As soon as her eyes had locked with his, she’d remembered in brilliant detail the first night she’d seen him, all those years ago. It had hit her like a punch to the gut and she realized that she hadn’t thought about that fateful day in  _ years.  _ But as for Daud himself, she’d remembered everything. Before the betrayal she’d committed every aspect of him to memory: his rare smiles, every scar on his body, and the way he moaned if she got it  _ just  _ right when pleasuring him with her mouth. She’d remembered his warm breath on her neck at night, and the smooth texture of his slicked-back hair when he allowed her to hold him.

Compared to those jealously guarded memories, she was shocked at how different he was now. He was so much paler, and  _ weaker.  _ How he’d survived all those matches she would never know, but she was desperately happy he’d managed. For not only did she remember what he’d looked like all those years ago, she’d never forgotten the paralyzing fear of losing him. And although she had survived being cast out, had survived not even being able to touch him one last time before being banished from the city, that fear still remained. The pain had burned too brightly, searing her heart until she couldn’t bear it and had started writing him letters. Then with time even that had faded, when she’d fallen for a black market trader named Hellena and willed herself to move on from the blackened past.

Unfortunately the heavy throb currently settled deep in her ribcage told her she’d never really gotten over it. She’d only managed to bury it.

Billie sighed and dropped the charm, then pushed herself up and stared out the window. The moon reflected off the choppy waters and gulls dived for fish whenever they ventured into the shallows to feed on mosquitoes. She’d looked out that window a thousand times before, but never had she gazed out of it with tears on her cheeks. After Dunwall she’d lost the ability to cry. Seems the old gnawing fear of abandonment wasn’t the only thing Daud had dragged up from the past.

Billie wiped her eyes then made her way down the stairs and slipped past Daud’s sleeping form, pausing to watch how tightly he squeezed the bundled up blanket in both arms. Duad had always been a cold man, but even the coldest have deeply buried needs. Daud’s was human touch, which he’d always denied himself. And when Billie had given it to him, he just couldn’t get enough of it.

She checked the stew then turned off the heat and served it up into bowls, along with generous slices of buttered bread. When she walked out Daud was already sitting up. He looked no better rested than he had before. The circles under his eyes were deep, and he was leaning against the crates stacked behind him instead of holding himself up.

“You found me just in time,” he said, accepting the stew. “I wouldn’t’ve made it through one more fight. I could feel death settling in my bones the days leading up to it.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Billie said sharply, fixing him with a venomous glare. “You’ll be fine now. Hope does a man wonders.”

“If you say so,” he chuckled. They ate in silence, for there was nothing much to say. They’d already asked each other what their lives had been like, if they had children, how many other lovers they’d had. Billie had been shocked to know that Daud had taken no others into his heart since she left, and she couldn’t help the deep burning guilt that her betrayal may have ruined his desire to love, and be loved.

“What are you planning next?” Daud asked, wincing as he shifted and forced himself to sit up.

“I have to go back into the city. We have to find out anything we can about the location of the blade.”

“And you’re going to use the powers the Outsider gave you?” Daud sounded disapproving now and cast a dark glance over at her new arm.

“Daud,” she said with a sigh, “I can’t just avoid using an entire damn arm. Might as well use the rest of what he gave me too.”

Daud grumbled and set down his bowl. Billie noticed that he'd only taken a few bites and frowned at him.

“Don’t make me hold you down and force you.”

“Oh, you know I’d enjoy that a little too much,” he said with a sudden and  _ very  _ lively mischievous grin. “I just...can’t eat. Not much. Not anymore.” He looked even paler than usual.

Billie chewed in silence, that old fear flaring up again.

“I can take you to a docto-”

Before she could finish, Daud was vomiting, heaving the stew back up into the bowl and partially onto the floor. He gagged and Billie bolted over to him, resting a hand on the back of his neck then wiping his mouth when he was done. Her eyes were wide with fright as Daud shuddered and his face twisted at the taste of the bile.

“I’m taking you to Hypatia in the morning.”

“Billie, no, don’t waste money!”

“She’s the best in the-”

“Goddamnit Billie!  _ I’m dying.  _ Don’t waste the fucking money!”

Billie couldn’t help the reflex. She smacked him and then smacked him again, then grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up close.

“ _ I can’t fucking lose you again, you stupid old man.” _

Daud slumped when she let him go. He looked defeated and exhausted. He didn’t have a comeback for that one. He sat in silence while she cleaned up the mess, poured him some water, and then sat down with a sigh. Somehow Billie was able to hold back the tears as she caressed the cheek she’d smacked, then leaned back against the crates with him.

“In the morning.”

“All right,” he whispered. Billie leaned in to kiss him and ignored the faint acidic tang lingering on his lips. His reaction was stiff at first but then he softened when she pressed up closer.

“Time’s been kind to your looks,” he said. “Not so much for me. My bone charms have kept me strong but my face...time always wins.”

“Shut it, you’re just as handsome as ever,” Billie insisted as she smoothed his hair back down. Daud caught her eye and smirked; Billie knew what was coming.

“So...what you said about forcing me...you really up for humoring an old man like that?”

“Depends. They say a man’s cock shrinks if he doesn’t use it, and if you haven’t taken any lovers…”

“I said I didn’t LOVE anyone, not that I didn’t  _ fuck  _ anyone,” he grumbled, but behind his mock pout was a smile. He looked so happy and content now; a far cry from his weary, listless demeanor at the Baths.

“I suppose there’s only one way to know you’re being truthful,” Billie whispered. She slipped down and settled between Daud’s legs, but he moved to stop her.

“No, Billie, I don’t want to to make you-”

“You’re not  _ making  _ me do anything, Daud. I miss the feeling of your cock in my mouth. Just relax.”

Daud’s eyes took on a darker intent and grew heavy with desire. Billie worked him slow, massaging her hands up his still corded thighs and wondering if his tastes had changed since they’d last made love back in Dunwall. Daud’s cock was incredibly responsive; Billie almost came right then and there when she saw it throb demandingly beneath his trousers.

“You still know how to put on a show for a lady,” she murmured, then finally slipped her hands up to pop the buttons holding his trousers closed. His erection pushed out and she leaned in to mouth him over his briefs. As soon as she made contact Daud let out a shuddering breath and moved a hand to take a handful of her hair.

“And you still know how to drive a man mad.”

Billie took her time, licking and sucking until his briefs were soaked not just with her saliva, but also with his pre. Daud’s face was still stoic like before during her ministrations, but every now and then when she suckled the head  _ tight  _ through his briefs his mouth formed a small “o” of pleased surprise. When Billie finally found herself growing impatient, she moved on by slipping a finger into the slit of his underwear and lightly stroked his shaft. She stroked and stroked until finally Daud’s resolve cracked and he gave her a withering glare.

“Dammit, Billie!  _ Suck. My. Cock!” _

“Thought you’d never ask.”

She slipped her fingers into the band of his briefs and tugged them down, settling the fabric beneath his heavy balls and taking a moment to appreciate them. She caressed and squeezed, gently rolling them until Daud looked like he was about to punch her for being such a tease. Then, without warning, she lunged forward and took him into her mouth like a starving woman. She braced herself with one hand against his thigh and the other against his belly, bobbing up and down with a passion that rivaled the heady nights of their younger days. Daud’s eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling, then dropped back down to watch his cock be devoured by the woman he loved so dearly. He squeezed his gloved fingers even tighter in her hair and began moving her head how he wanted: faster and deeper, until she was gagging but loving every second of it. His breath was coming in heavy pants now and his head was spinning. None of the other women he’d slept with after Billie had given it to him like this. She was an animal, sucking him so tightly that his toes curled, as if she might  _ die  _ if she didn’t get his cum.

_ “Gods - Billie!”  _ he gasped, pulling her off and reaching down to pump himself to orgasm. Billie fought his hand and finally broke free, then closed her mouth over the tip of his cock at the last second. Her eyes fluttered closed as his cock twitched and warm ropes spurted over her tongue. Daud groaned in a higher pitch than she remembered and bucked with more desperation; it must’ve been a while since he’d been pleasured like this.

“Shit...a man only gets head like that once in a lifetime,” he praised, then slumped back against the crates. Billie smiled and kissed directly above the age-whitened hair surrounding his cock.

“So you’re saying I was shit at head when I was a Whaler?”

“Well you weren’t  _ shit,  _ just a little toothy sometimes.”

When she climbed back up to sit next to him Daud shoved her to lie back with shocking force; she hit the cot with a thud and gasped when he went right for her trousers.

“Your turn,” he purred.

Billie’s heart raced as he pulled off her boots and then her trousers. He treated her to the same tease she’d tortured him with: he massaged her through her panties first, trailing a finger up and down the dip of her lips until the wet spot grew even larger. Then he used a finger to tease directly over her clit and waited until she was trying to grind herself down against his touch. He dug in for a pinch then, squeezing until she yelped.

“You know not to demand anything from me,” he growled, then released her clit and pulled down her panties. He stared and cursed under his breath at the sight of her, and she could tell it was all he could do to keep himself from diving in right then and there. But instead he took to massaging her with his thumbs, using her slick to ease his way as he played with her and watched her grow even more wet and swollen with need. Billie had to bite her lip to keep from groaning; it had been a while for her too, with the stress of searching for him. His touch almost burned her, but in the best way. When he finally slipped a finger into her she broke, arching her back and gasping out his name when he curled it against her sweet spot. He stimulated her mercilessly and leaned down to suck her clit while he was at it. Billie clawed at his head and demanded more, a demand which he quickly obliged. He pushed not one but  _ two  _ more fingers into her and slipped a hand under her shirt to pinch and roll her nipple. Reduced to a quivering mess, Billie desperately bucked against his mouth and this time he allowed it. His pinches were growing steadily more intense until finally, he pulled his mouth away and bit deep into the soft skin of her inner thigh while pinching her nipple in tandem. As soon as his mouth returned to her clit she lost it, clenching down on his fingers as waves of pleasure washed over her. She cried his name over and over until he pulled away and kissed her after wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Billie pulled him closer until he was practically lying on top of her, and they kissed until neither of them were even sure what time it was. Eventually Daud sat up, and Billie noticed that he was still mostly soft.

“No more bonecharm?”

“Had to sell it a few years back, you’ll have to forgive an old man for needing to catch up,” he explained with a sigh. "Only way I can get it up now is the Eyeless strength charm keeping me alive."

Billie sat up and straddled him, resting herself on his groin and starting a slow rock to help him get hard. While she rocked Daud worked on her shirt and she did away with his, until they were flush against one another. Daud played with her breasts at first but then he simply wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her skin, finally beginning to grow harder against her pussy. Billie reached down and guided him in, then upped the pace but still kept it tender and relaxed.

“I love you, Daud,” she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his ear and reveling in the feeling of him deep inside of her, and the warmth radiating off of his scarred skin. Daud hummed and settled a hand on her hip, not pushing her to move faster, just simply enjoying the curve of her waist.

“I love you too.”

Billie tried her best not to think of her fears as they made love, but it was impossible to keep them at bay. She felt her own arousal flagging because of the distraction, and when Daud noticed he increased his efforts to please her. He encouraged her to lie back on the cot and pushed a rolled up blanket beneath her to elevate her hips, then raised her ankles to rest on his shoulders. He took the mood from tender to rough and fucked her just like he used to, with blood and grunts and groans of desire. Billie found herself fixated on the sight of him and the old familiar fears were pushed back into the darkness, disappearing again when he made her climax a second time. He followed her over the edge soon after and came inside when she begged him to. She needed to feel his essence again, and have something of  _ him  _ trapped inside of her. When they were done he collapsed, unable to hold himself up after expending so much energy. Billie stroked his head and neck while they enjoyed the afterglow, wishing this moment would never end as she burned it deep into her memory. When Daud’s eyes were growing heavy, Billie slipped out from beneath him and helped him get comfortable. Then she went to get a little more stew and bread and sat with him as he slowly ate it and took his nightly dose of laudanum, keeping it down this time although his stomach was still giving him pain. When she was satisfied that he’d eaten enough Billie went upstairs to fetch her own things, then made her bed next to him right there on the cold boat floor.

“Billie?” he said, already half asleep.

“Hmmm?”

“I kept all of the letters.”

“...I knew you would."

  
  
  
  


The next morning Daud awoke to a warm weight settled between his legs. He’d been having such a pleasant dream about -

_ “Oh,”  _ he thought, realizing that his dream was reality. Billie’s head was bobbing between his legs and seemed to have been doing so for some time, if his closeness was any indication. He came quick before she even realized he was awake, and when her eyes flicked up to his face she popped her mouth off to give him a dirty grin.

“You had morning wood, so I decided to help.”

Daud took in her impish appearance. She looked so much younger with the smile and sexual excitement. It was much better than the depressed, stoney face she’d greeted him with at the Baths.

Daud tried to pull her up to repay the favor but she refused, instead standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

“Will you let me take you to a doctor?”

“It’s a waste. I already know what I have. The Eyeless made me get physical examinations every year, and last time the doc said I had stomach cancer. Nothing he could do.”

Billie looked moderately devastated but it seemed that she’d prepared herself overnight for dire news. She nodded and set her jaw, refusing to give in to tears.

“It’s all right to cry, Billie,” he said softly, but she raised her eyebrows.

“I can _ not  _ believe YOU just said that.”

“Age hardens cheese yet it softens men, what can I say?”

She gave him a smile and it seemed the moment of darkness had passed. Despite the fear Billie had learned to live with loss, and she knew she could deal with it just like she had last time. It had nearly torn her apart then, but in the end, she had won. She was a  _ survivor.  _ It was just what she did, whether she wanted to or not.

She knew, although she hated the thought, that she  _ would  _ lose Daud again, and she  _ could _ , just like he’d told her on that first night.

And this time, she’d do him proud.

  
  
  
  


Billie kneeled and placed the knife on Daud’s chest, then folded his arms over it as best she could through the rigor mortis. It had taken her a while to be able to touch his body, to pick him up and lay him out along with his belongings. Before she’d been able to she’d raged, engaging in a one-sided screaming match with the Outsider and cursing him in every way she was able. She’d smashed up the ship and beaten her knuckles bloody against the doors until it was all out, and then she’d cried. She didn’t think she could bear to even look at the ship after associating it with Daud’s death, so when she calmed enough to think logically she’d decided that it would serve her one last time as a pyre. It was the best she could do, and Daud deserved it. He deserved so much more than he got, and she couldn’t stand the bitterness of it all.

Billie crouched on the shoreline all night while it burned, clutching his journal and shirt to her chest. She didn’t cry, for she’d gotten it all out in her tantrum. She knew she could do this. Daud had believed in her strength, which had helped her learn to believe in her own ability. And she knew she would see him again in the Void when she died. If there was one thing that was known for certain, it's that emotional ties lasted on even in that cold, dark place. So instead of crying, she ground her teeth and determined that no matter what happened, she would die avenging Daud. She would make sure the Outsider was destroyed by her vendetta, that the last thing he sensed as he died was her rage. The rage of everyone he’d ever fucked over, either directly or indirectly.

Death came for everyone, and for the Outsider it would come twice.


End file.
